7 Elements of List Building
Before I explain these important elements of list building I want you to write down your goals. When your writing your goals I want you to be very specific, meaning if you wanted $1000.00 then you're going to say "I want $1000.00 by this date and I'm going to achieve my goal by doing XYZ every single day." Its very important that you be specific, because this is your blue print to success. Now lets get started: 1. Choose your niche: What are you enthusiastic about? What really gets you excited? It can be anything from gardening to golf. Its not a big deal, but as long as you have a group of people that are interested in your niche. Once you figure out your niche we can move on to the next element. 2. Research the market: Will your idea make any money? Basically, are people looking for information about that niche? This is how you find out, go to Google search engine and type in your niche. Then, take the top 10 domain names and plug those into quantcast.com and you will see the demographics of that particular niche. You will see on average the gender, age group, kids or no kids and a lot of other good stuff. 3. Choose a domain name: I want you to keep in mind when you choose a domain name it should be something referring back to your niche. Also the longer your domain is the harder it will be for people to remember, but if its very "catchy" you shouldn't have a problem. Having your niche in your domain name will enable search engines to find your website. Another tip you should keep in mind is try to use a .com or a .net this helps your search engine optimization. 4. Find a hosting company: You want a good hosting company so the best way to find one is to do a little research. You can go on Google and look up some hosting companies click on some of the sites that come up and just give a few of those companies a call. The main thing you want to find out is how good their customer support team works with their customers. 5. Create a squeeze page: Now its time to start building your list. This is where we want to find a group of people that wants information or products in your niche. A squeeze page does that for you, all a squeeze page is nothing more than a good head line and 3-7 bullet points explaining the benefits of joining your list. Which they will enter their name and email address into an opt-in box, that goes over to your auto-responder service. 6. Your auto-responder: An auto-responder are services that collect and stores the names and email on your list. But, this service has a lot of other good treats also. Now when someone signs up for your list they will also be sent a confirmation email that is automatically sent out after they put their name and email address in on your squeeze page. This conformation emails confirms that they signed up to your list. This is very important because of all the spamming that's going around on the internet. Make sure you choose a service that you can afford and provides maximum deliver-ability. 7. Upload your squeeze page to your server/hosting account: If you have a good hosting service they will have a back office where you can upload your website to their servers and it's fast and very easy. If you should have any problems just contact their customer support team. Don't forget choose a good hosting company, just make sure they have a good support team and you feel comfortable with their service. To your success by Michael Prather Traffic Traffic Ultimatum